The invention relates to a circuit for a computerized photoflash control which is supplied with a current of a certain magnitude and from which an electrical quantity terminating the flash is derived.
Computerized photoflash circuits are known in which the reflected light is measured, and a dimension is derived from this light measurement, with the help of which the flash is terminated automatically or in an adjustable manner.
It is an object of the invention to provide an integratable circuit for a computerized photoflash control by means of which several operating functions can be fulfilled and which comprises a simple voltage supply with as little power consumption as possible. For example, there must be the possibility of adjusting varying lens stops or film sensitivities and of enabling switch-over to manual operation or to operation with fixedly adjustable flash times.